


That one time we accidentally got married

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: During a diplomatic mission in a very religious city Keith and Lance walk into a temple and accidentally get married. To make matters worse they have to stay at the temple for another day before the marriage can be annulled. It doesn’t help that Lance is angry with Keith for leaving the team and Keith is frustrated with Lance not noticing how everybody is treating him differently for being Galra, but eventually the time together will help them figure out that they actually make a good team.





	1. Chapter 1

It wouldn’t have happened if Lance would just have given Keith some space or if Keith would just have listen to Lance. Either way, they were both too upset with each other to pay attention and that was what got them into that mess.

It all started when they went to that damned city on this damned planet for another diplomatic mission. It was the religious capital and every other building in the city was a temple or shrine. Allura and Hunk had been visiting the high priestess who was the spiritual authority throughout several solar systems and therefore an extremely important ally.

Keith had just rejoined the group for the trip, because Lotor had joined them and he wanted to keep an eye on him. But because Lotor behaved like he was the most good-natured puppy in the universe Keith had become extremely frustrated. He walked out of the castle to get away from all this when he heard somebody calling his name. Of course, it was Lance. Couldn’t he just give him a minute of peace? Keith just pretended he didn’t hear him and walked on, but Lance kept following.

Not having the nerve for this conversation right now Keith took a turn and walked into one of the temple grounds. He passed the gate with what seemed to be inscriptions hoping Lance would just give up. To Keith’s frustration he didn’t. So, he turned around looking at his former team mate: “What do you want?”  
“Gosh! Man, I though you would never stop. I just wanted to talk.”  
“Well, I am not in the mood for talking.”  
“But it’s important! Keith, please! You must listen to me. Things at the castle are falling apart and you must…”  
“I am so tired of people telling me what to do. First Shiro and Allura and now you too.”  
“But Keith…”  
But the boy in the dark Blade of Marmora suit is just walking on so Lance follows.  
They walk through a veil behind which some shrine maiden throw feathers at them. They laugh as if this would be especially funny. One of them approaches them. She is quite cute, Lance thinks. But before he can say anything she is grapping both of their hands with her two pairs and is tying something to the pinky of each of their hands. It’s a rainbow-colored string made from a soft material neither of them has seen before. They exchange a confused look when the temple maiden (with a deep voice – man, alien genders are complicated) says:

“A long and happy life to you and your spouse!”

“Wait? What?” Keith says.

“Oh – no, no, no, no, no! This is a misunderstanding – we weren’t…”

“It is not every day that we have a paladin of Voltron getting married in our facility.” The shrine maiden replies.

“First of all, we are both paladins of Voltron and we want you to annul this marriage. We didn’t even know what happened.” Lance protests. The shrine maiden eyes Keith in his Blades suit skeptically.

“Well, if you say so paladin, however the sacred bond of marriage can’t simply be annulled.”

“You can’t be serious!” Keith says but she is just turning her back on them and walking away.

“Wait! There has to be something you can…“ Lance tries to run after her and realizes to late that he has to wait for Keith who is now tied to him when he fells a pull at his pinky. Keith is shooting him a look and says “Hey! Be careful.” Damn it! Why do they always have to get into this kind of mess together? They try to remove the string from their fingers, but something about the material makes it way more difficult than it should be.

“Let’s just call Allura and ask her for help.” Lance sighs.

Allura arrives at the scene a bit later accompanied by Pidge and Hunk who are viciously amused about their team mates.

“You know, you could at least have invited us.” Hunk says, “I would have made a cake for you or something if I would have known that you planned to do this.”

“We didn’t plan to do this!” Keith yells. A shrine maiden gives him an angry look.

Allura has a long conversation with the priestess of the temple. When she returns to them she looks exasperated.

“Seriously. Can’t you just manage to stay out of trouble for a day or two?”

“Allura, we didn’t know what was going on. We just walked in here and before we even knew we were married.” Keith groans.

“Yes! We are the victims here!” Lance protests.

“The good news is,” Allura says “that the marriage can be annulled,” The boys sigh in relieve “but only after 22 hours. The bond is considered sacred and cannot be terminated right after it has been made.”

“So, we just come back here tomorrow then?” Keith asks.

“That’s the other things I needed to tell you. The higher priestesses have gotten word of a paladin getting married at this temple and they consider in a big honor. They invited you to stay at the guest house of the main temple. You might just stay there until the waiting period is over.”

“So basically, you gonna have your honeymoon.” Pidge snickers.

“Not funny, Pidge!”

“Seriously though, why the long faces?” Hunk asks “You two are getting a day off with board and lodging while we get to do twice the work. You really shouldn’t be upset. Pidge and I would be happy for a chance like this.”

“He’s right.” Pidge admits. But when they part ways at the main temple she says, “Have a good night honeymooners!” and runs off before either of them can yell at her.

They follow a priestess (or priest – and do these aliens even have gender?) in a long dark green gown down a dark hallway. She finally opens two wing doors that lead into a giant room, rather an apartment. The first thing they take notice off is the giant bed in the middle of the room (as if all this wasn’t embarrassing enough already) but there is also an unnecessary number of lounges, a dining table decorated with what seems to be fruits and baked goods and in the far corner a bathroom with its own pool.

“This is where I leave you paladin. I will see you and your spouse tomorrow.” The priestess says and closes the doors behind them. They hear a metallic sound and turn around.

“Did she just…?”

“Lock the door? I think so.”

Lance lets out a frustrated groan and once more tries to remove the string from his finger, to no avail.

“It will come off eventually.” Keith says.

“Can’t you just cut it?”

“Allura said we shouldn’t do that. That would be extremely offensive towards the high priestess.” Keith sighs “But I am kind of tempted.” He is toying with his knife.

“Let’s just wait then.” Lance looks around the room “So, what are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“I want to be in my room, at the castle, not being married with you.”

“Great.” Keith says, “I bet you wouldn’t make such a fuss if this happened with Hunk or Pidge and I know you would enjoy every minute if Allura was in my place. But since it’s me you have to be shitty about this.”

“Now you are complaining, huh? You were the one who decided he no longer wanted to be part of our team because of some important mission that was more interesting than the rest of us. You were the one who was being shitty.”

“I did what I had to do.”

“You pulled away from us and now you complain how I am treating you? I was supposed to be your right-hand man and you just left and now I am stuck with Shiro who doesn’t even listen to me. I thought I was finally getting somewhere but no – I am still stuck and now I am even more stuck than ever and married to my rival.”

“We aren’t rivals.”

“So, what are we?”

“I don’t know.”

They are staring at each other, the string between their fingers is tight as they try to stand as far away from each other as possible. Lance suddenly turns around and walks to the bed. He lets himself fall onto the edge, his head in his hands. Keith involuntarily followed him through the room and sits down next to him.

“This is now how I imagined things to go.”

“I am sorry you are having trouble in the team…”

“I am not talking about the team.”

Keith rises his eyebrows and just waits for Lance to continue.

“I always though, if I get married that would be the happiest day of my life, that I would have my whole family around and it would be at the beach. It would be super corny but it would be special. But now I am trapped in a dark building on a strange planet with somebody who is not even my friend.”

“Common. You know we aren’t seriously married, do you? This is just some stupid ritual.”

“To you it might be.” Lance sobs.

“We were not even aware what we were walking into. And what you think of me is not true.”

Lance is looking up, still looking quashed.

“I mean… I don’t know. Sometimes it almost feels like we are friends. Like, when worked together on the Balmera or when you grounded me after we had blown ourselves up or when we were fighting Lotor’s generals. But then something stupid happens and it seems like there is no chance we will ever get along completely.” Keith sounds really frustrated “But I really would like to be friends with you.”


	2. Part II

They sit in silence for a moment, then Keith is reaching out for Lance’s hand. “Let me see if I can help you with that.” and as he pulls on the string it loosens and he can pull it off. Lance is staring at him- “Wait! How did you do that?” “I don’t know, it just came off.”

Keith is trying to get rid of the string around his pinky but he is not successful.

“Maybe now you let me help you.” And as Lance is reaching for the string it comes off just as easy.

“That’s weird.” He says, looking at the rainbow-colored piece of thread.

“I guess it only works if the other person takes it off. Pretty symbolic.” Keith says, looking to the floor.

“Yes, it seems like it.” Lance replies.

They are still sitting on the bed, maybe 2 feet apart even though there is no need to be this close anymore, but neither of them moves or says anything.

“Wanna go to the pool?” Lance finally breaks the silence.

“Sure.”

They examine the content of the huge wardrobes and find swim wear and towels as well as ridiculous bathrobes and Lance of course decides wear one right away. Though he has to take if off as they jump into the pool and swim some laps. This feels pretty normal, competing with each other but in an amicable way. Keith is more athletic but Lance is better in water so they are pretty even. After some time they both fall onto the poolside, panting and laughing and when Lance climbs out of the pool and walks to the hot top Keith just follows.

They sit next to each other, Keith has a towel over his head and enjoy the comfort and warmth of the water.

“Hunk was absolutely right.” Keith sighs.

“He always is.” Lance laughs and Keith joins in.

“I miss you guys.” Keith says and it sounds sadder than Lance expected.

“So, why did you leave?”

“I don’t want to start fighting again.”

“No, I mean it. Why did you leave? I… Actually, I felt the same way. As if there was a chance that we could be friends now and then you just left. I thought we make a good team and suddenly we aren’t anymore. That… that actually hurt, you know?” He is not looking at Keith directly, just from the corner of his eyes.

“I am not Shiro.” Keith says “I am no fit to be a leader. You have seen where this got us.”

“Common, you didn’t suck this much.” Lance laughs.

“What?” Keith shoots him an angry look, but they both know that they aren’t fighting right now.

“I mean. It would have taken some time, wouldn’t it? I think that’s normal. I still feel like I need more time to get used to Red.” Lance voice sounds insecure.

“How is Red?” Keith asks.

“Pretty good I think. Though I think he misses you. We all miss you actually.” And when Keith does not reply anything to it he adds “When will you come back?”

“What makes you think I will come back.” Keith says, getting out of the water grabbing a huge soft looking towel.

Lance gets up and follows him, picking up the bathrobe at wrapping it around his shoulders.

“I really hope you would. Shiro and I are just not working out. I hoped you just needed some time to make up your mind about this leader thing and come back maybe.”

“Can you just stop?! When do you understand that I really don’t want to be your leader?” Keith sounds really upset again all the sudden.

“Geez! Calm down! I am sorry. I got it. You don’t have to lead if you don’t want to.” Keith is walking away, but Lance is following him. They leave small puddles on the floor.

“You could just come back, you know? Well, your room is still waiting for you. The others discussed giving it to Matt but I didn’t allow that. It’s your room after all.”

Keith suddenly stops and Lance things he is going to yell at him again but he just turns to him and pulls him into a tight hug, his face nestled next to Lance’s neck. Lance drops his towel. He hears a tiny sob.

“Hey! Are you okay?” he says, his hand reaching up to pat Keith’s back but the boy just nods.

“Thank you.” He says after a while as he lets go of Lance.

“No problem, man. I didn’t know this was getting to you so much.”

“I am one big mess.” Keith laughs sadly, “Sorry for bothering you with this.”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I am here.” Lance tilts his head and smiles at Keith.

“Until tomorrow morning at least.” Keith says, but he smiles back.

Thinking about that makes both fall into silence again.

They eat dinner on the bed and talk for a long time before falling asleep next to each other despite the vast amount of space.

When the priestess comes to wake them up the next morning they are tired and moody.

Finally, they walk back to the shrine where the accident happened the days before.

“So, paladin, would you please hand be the string now so I can cut it?” the shrine maiden asks.

Lance is searching the pockets of his jacked looking distressed.

“I can’t find it.” He finally says, “Do you have it?” he adds looking at Keith who just replies:

“No. You had it!”

“Then we can’t annul the ceremony.”

“Wait! There must be another way. Maybe you can just cut something else?” and Lance starts fumbling at the string that’s inside the hood of his jacket pulling it out and holding it in front of her.

“I am not sure…” the maiden begins but Lance makes puppy eyes at her.

“Please!”

She sighs “Alright. But only because you are a paladin of Voltron.”

“We both are.” Lance corrects her “And thank you very much.”

She cuts the cord and the boys both sigh but also feel like some kind of spell has just been taken off of them. Lance returns to the castle where Hunk and Pidge are interrogating him for every detail and Keith returns to the Blade.

***

Many years later Keith is cleaning the apartment when he comes across a box labeled “space stuff”. As he opens it he finds a bunch of things. Some sea shells from the mermaid kingdom, old video games from the Space Mall, intergalactic currencies of different kinds, pictures of Lance with Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Kaltenecker. And at the bottom of the box there is a thin rainbow-colored threat. He picks it up and suddenly remembers a shrine on a planet they visited many years ago and a ceremony nobody had intended to participate in. He walks over to the kitchen.

“You had it. All the time.”

Lance is looking up from the stove where he is stirring something in a big pot.

“What?” he says.

Keith is holding up the rainbow-colored string.

“I can’t believe you just kept it.”

“Well, I wanted to keep something that reminded me of my wedding day.”

“I had totally forgotten about this.” Keith still looks at the string in bewilderment.

“I can’t believe you forgot that we were married.”

“Technically we still are.”

“Well, I though it doesn’t count. It’s just some stupid ritual.”

“Well, that’s what marriage is, isn’t it?” Keith smiles “I am glad you kept it.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
